TFP and LGW Chatroom! wait what?
by Mizuki ShiBara
Summary: read as some of the crew of Transformers:Prime and Transformers:Animated chat among themselfs and with some of the crew from The Looking Glass Wars!...how will THIS turn out? R&R! rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

sup guys, Mizu here. so, this is just an idea that popped up in my head while reading some trasformers on facebook fanfics and stuff like that sooo enjoy! (LGW characters will appear in chapter 2) oh, also, sorry if i dont update this aton (school and stuff) but ill try my best to update this when ever i can get on

* * *

Knockout has entered chatroom Optimus Prime has entered chatroom  
Soundwave, Mizuki ShiBara and Blitzwing are Online in chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:Soundwave damn it, i already told u, im NOT human!  
Soundwave:Mizuki you are human  
Mizuki ShiBara:GODDAMN IT NO IM NOT!  
Knockout:whoa whoa! whats going on?  
Mizuki ShiBara:Soundwave keeps calling me human when im not!  
Blitzwing:vi zhink she iz to! 8D  
Mizuki ShiBara:*gives Soundwave the most deadly, terrifying, utterly scary death glare in the history of glares*  
Soundwave:...*backs away slowly*

Soundwave has left the chatroom

Knockout:o_o"...ok, lets calm down now..  
Mizuki ShiBara:*looks at Knockout and glares*  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* vi agree with Knockout von zis one..  
Optimus Prime:i second that..  
Mizuki ShiBara:...why are u talking with "v"s and "z" when ur online..?  
Blitzwing:becauze vi talk in za german accent  
Mizuki ShiBara:dosen`t mean u have to type with one..  
Knockout:*sighs*  
Mizuki ShiBara:=.=

Magatron has entered the chatroom

Knockout:Hello Magatron  
Magatron:thats Lord Magatron to you Knockout:whatever...-.-  
Mizuki ShiBara:hello maga-moron  
Knockout:hahaha!  
Blitzwing:*crazy personality* ahahahaha! 8D  
Magatron:EXCUSE ME?  
Mizuki ShiBara:u heard me -.-  
Magatron:you should be trembling with fear Human!  
Mizuki ShiBara:*twitch*...*twitch twitch*..  
Knockout:...o_o...oh shit...  
Blitzwing:haha she twitching! 8D  
Optimus Prime:..now lets calm down..  
Mizuki ShiBara:*the whites of my eyes turn blood red and the pupils turn black*  
Knockout:...uuuuum...  
Mizuki ShiBara:*hell scythe forms in hand*...im...  
Knockout:O_O...RUN! *runs away*  
Mizuki ShiBara:...not...  
Blitzwing:*hides*  
Mizuki ShiBara:...a...  
Optimus Prime:*backs away slowly*  
Mizuki ShiBara:goddamn...  
Magatron:..?  
Mizuki ShiBara:HUMAN! *black energy rising*  
Magatron:ha! u cant hurt me over the internet!

Mizuki ShiBara has left the chatroom

Magatron:...ha!  
Optimus Prime:...  
Knockout:ill get the medical bay ready!  
Bliztwing:AHAHAHA! 8D Magatron:for who Knockout..? WHAT THE? HOW DID MIZUKI GET IN OUR BA-  
Knockout:O_O...*runs to get medical tools*

Knock out has left the chatroom

Optimus Prime:...oh dear...  
Blitzwing:ahahahaha! 8D vi go watch!

Blitzwing has left the chatroom

Optimus Prime:*sighs*

Optimus Prime has left the chatroom


	2. Chapter 2

ok guys, heres chapter 2 and this time theres LGW characters in et so enjoy. oh, i forgot to do this in the 1st chapter but  
I. DO. NOT. OWN. TFP OR LGW! all i own is the idea/plot of it.  
k, now that thats done, enjoy.

* * *

Knockout, Mizuki ShiBara, Blitzwing and Optimus Prime are online

Hatter Madigan has entered the chatroom Alyss Heart has entered the chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:=.=  
Blitzwing:ahahaha! 8D  
Knockout:*sighs*...  
Alyss Heart:Hello  
Mizuki ShiBara:um...sup..?  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* Hello  
Knockout:Hellooo~  
Optimus Prime:Hello  
Hatter Madigan:hello  
Mizuki ShiBara:...new to the chatroom..?  
Alyss Heart:abit, yes.  
Mizuki ShiBara:ah.  
Alyss Heart:how did you know?  
Mizuki ShiBara:i can just tell...-.-"  
Blitzwing:vi can zomevhat tell azwell  
Hatter Madigan:what?...  
Mizuki ShiBara:*sighs* Blitzwing here speaks in a german accent...even though he dosent have to type with the "z"s and "v"s =.=  
Knockout:*sighs* here we go again..  
Optimus Prime:...

Magatron has entered the chatroom

Knockout:hello Lord Magatron Mizuki ShiBara:hello maga-dumbass  
Blitzwing:*crazy personality* ahahaha! 8D  
Knockout:haha! xD  
Magatron:EXUSE ME!  
Optimus Prime:and now its my turn to say...here we go again..  
Knockout:yes but u have to admit its funny!  
Alyss Heart:that is kind of funny haha  
Hatter Madigan:...  
Mizuki ShiBara:you heard me -.-  
Magatron:u should be cowering before me hu-  
Mizuki ShiBara:i swear to freaking god if u say human i will rip ur arm off and beat you with it then personaly escort ur soul to HELL!  
Alyss Heart:o.o...  
Hatter Madigan:...*stands by Queen Alyss*  
Optimus Prime:now, lets calm down..  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* vi zecond zat Knockout:uhhh yea...o_o"  
Magatron:...human..  
Mizuki ShiBara:...*hell scythe forms in hand*  
Alyss Heart:O.O Magatron:...

Mizuki ShiBara has left the chatroom

Knockout:...*sighs* ill go get the medical bay ready...again..  
Magatron:ha! i had Soundwave set traps so she cant get i-HOW DID MIZUKI GET IN OUR BASE AG-

Magatron has been disconnected

Knockout:O_O Alyss Heart:O.O...oh dear..  
Hatter Madigan:...why dose she get mad when you call her a human?  
Blitzwing:*crazy personality* AHAHAHA! 8D vi go watch!

Blitzwing has left the chatroom

Optimus Prime:well, wer not exactly sure what she is but shes defently not human..  
Knockout:yea defenetly NOT human O_O *watching the fight from here*  
Alyss Heart:..then what could she be?  
Hatter Madigan:a milliner?  
Knockout:i better go get the medical tools...ill log back on later see ya!

Knockout has left the chatroom

Optimus Prime:like i said, wer not exactly sure...we`ll have to ask next time shes online  
Alyss Heart:alright, well...goodbye for now then  
Hatter Madigan:*tips hat*  
Optimus Prime:goodbye

Optimus Prime has left the chatroom  
Alyss Heart has left the chatroom  
Hatter Madigan has left the chatroom


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, Mizu again. heres chapter 3, hope ya like et and no i do NOT own LGW, TFP or TFA so dont ask. all i own is me. oh, if u wanna see any other Transformers or LGW characters just PM me or tell me in ur review. Oh! 1 last thing! I`m thinking of adding in maybe some characters from -Man aswell, what do you think? should i add D Gray-Man characters or not? pm or review! now to the point, enjoy!

* * *

Optimus Prime has entered the chatroom Homburg Molly had entered the chatroom Alyss Heart has entered the chatroom Knockout has entered the chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara, Miko and Starscream are online

Miko:will u shut up already Starscream!  
Mizuki ShiBara:AGREED!  
Optimus Prime:*sighs* whats going on now...?  
Mizuki ShiBara:Starscream wont shut the hell up! hes been ranting on and on for the passed hour!  
Starscream:well i dont even know why im talking to hu-  
Mizuki ShiBara:...call me human...and you will f**king DIE!  
Starscream:*backs away afew steps*  
Alyss Heart:uh hello again Homburg Molly:...um hi..  
Mizuki ShiBara:oh, hey again Alyss and hi new chick  
Optimus Prime:Hello Alyss and Molly  
Knockout:Hellooo everyone~ ;)  
Miko:hey Optimus! hi new people!  
Starscream:...hello..  
Alyss Heart:...uh excuse me, Mizuki?  
Mizuki ShiBara:yea?  
Alyss Heart:I wanted to ask, why do you get mad when someone calls u human?  
Miko:i was wondering the same o.o  
Knockout:same here  
Optimus Prime:i second that  
Homburg Molly:*just as curious*  
Mizuki ShiBara:*sighs* -.- well, its to long of a story but, im not to big a fan of humans..  
Alyss Heart:...but arent u a human..?  
Knockout:O_O  
Optimus Prime:O_O  
Mizuki ShiBara:*small twitch then sighs* ill let it slide since ur new to this, but no, i am not human what-so-ever  
Homburg Molly:then what are you? are you a milliner?  
Mizuki ShiBara:no, i`m half Death Angel and half Utsuro Shinda Tenshi.  
Alyss Heart:a what!  
Knockout:wha? O_O  
Miko:say what now? O.O  
Optimus Prime:*blinks* what now?  
Starscream:*raises eye brow*  
Homburg Molly:...what?  
Mizuki ShiBara:=.= yeah! i get it! its not normal! jeez! why not just call me a freak why dont ya? *sarcastic*  
Optimus Prime:er...sorry Mizu Knockout:yea... ._.""  
Miko:i think its cool actually! ^^  
Alyss Heart:so what is a Utsuro Shinda...Tenshi..?  
Mizuki ShiBara:*sighs* a Utsuro Tenshi is a combanation of a Hollow, a Demon and a Angel a Utsuro Shinda Tenshi, is the same but more.."undead" as in, stuck in half hollow form  
Homburg Molly:half hollow?  
Mizuki ShiBara:all hollows have a hollow hole in the middle of their chests, when ur a normal Utsuro Tenshi, u can see the hole unless in Hollow form but when ur a Utsuro Shinda Tenshi, you in half hollow form which means u have the hollow hole all the time, but mine is where my heart should be..  
Knockout:um...Should be?  
Mizuki ShiBara:i have no heart, just a hollow hole =.=  
Starscream:*smirk* so ur heartle-  
Mizuki ShiBara:i sware to god if u joke about it i will rip ur throat out..  
Starscream:*shuts mouth*  
Mizuki ShiBara:good =.=  
Alyss Heart:so...ur undead?  
Mizuki ShiBara:*nods* correct.  
Alyss Heart:interesting..  
Knockout:interesting indeed..  
Homburg Molly:i should tell Bitwit! he loves hearing about new things!  
Alyss Heart:wait molly!

Homburg Molly has left the chatroom

Alyss Heart:sorry Mizuki  
Mizuki ShiBara:*sighs* its fine...just dont go telling EVERYONE u no about it  
Alyss Heart:alright  
Mizuki ShiBara:by the way, u can call me Mizu  
Miko:so how do u hide the hollow thing?  
Mizuki ShiBara:i hear the sleeveless turtle neck like shirts -.-  
Miko:ooooh ok

Ratchet has entered the chatroom

Ratchet:Optimus! i need your help! Bulkhead and Bumblebee keep running around and ending up smashing things!  
MIko:they are! im on my way! :D  
Optimus Prime:*sighs* alright. bye everyone  
Mizuki ShiBara:see ya Ratchet, see ya Optimus, see ya Miko

Optimus Prime has left the chatroom Ratchet has left the chatroom Miko has left the chatroom

Alyss Heart:that was..interesting o.o  
Mizuki ShiBara:yea bulkhead is always breaking things...mostly on accetent  
Alyss Heart:ah..  
Knockout:well, imma go, i got some work to do and Starscream u better come with me before u get urself killed by Mizu  
Starscream:ha! like she could-  
Knockout:Starscream, Mizu put Megatron in the medical bay...twise  
Alyss Heart:..i heard about that o.o  
Mizuki ShiBara:damn right..  
Starscream:...

Starscream has left the chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:ha  
Knockout:lol see ya Mizuki, bye Alyss  
Mizuki ShiBara:see ya  
Alyss Heart:bye

Knockout has left the chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:well, imma log off 2, i got some ass to kick  
Alyss Heart:haha ok, i going to leave aswell  
Mizuki ShiBara:see ya Alyss  
Alyss Heart:goodbye Mizu

Mizuki ShiBara has left the chatroom  
Alyss Heart has left the chatroom


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, Mizu here with chapter 4 of "The Transformers:Prime/Animated and Looking Glass Wars chatroom!...wait...what?" btw, sorry if the chapters are messing up and things are next to each other when their not suppost to be -.- but its not my fault! its the website/story uploaders fault =.= but anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:  
no, i do not own TFP, TFA or LGW. do i look like i do?...didn`t think so. all i own is me and some of my OCs/FCs

in this chapter, imma put in afew other OCs of mine in it. rated T for langage. enjoy.

* * *

Optimus Prime has entered chatroom  
Alyss Heart has entered chatroom  
Bitwit Harte has entered chatroom  
Mizuki ShiBara has entered chatroom

Blitzwing, Megatron and Miko are in chatroom

Miko:shut up! U  
Blitzwing:vahahaha! 8D  
Optimus Prime:whats going on?  
Miko:Blitzwing and Megatron wont stop making fun of me! T^T  
Mizuki ShiBara:oh joy...mega-moron is here..*sarcastic*  
Bitwit Harte:Alyss what are they talking about?  
Alyss Heart:well Bitwit, it seems their arguing with each other o.o  
Megatron:*growls*  
Mizuki ShiBara:...-_-..  
Bitwit Harte:miss ShiBara, are you the one Molly was talking about being a Death Angel?  
Mizuki ShiBara:*sighs* first, u can just call me Mizuki or Mizu, second, yes, yes i am. -_-  
Bitwit Harte:i did not think that was possable.  
Mizuki ShiBara:well guess what, it is.  
Miko:and its cool!  
Optimus Prime:i was not sure it was possable either but it seems that it is..  
Alyss Heart:well, looks like iv found someone that talks and types like Bitwit dose ^^"  
Mizuki ShiBara:who is bitwit anyway?  
Alyss Heart:hes my tutor, hes been a tutor for the Heart family for a very long time.  
Megatron:you speak as if your royalty or something  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* indeed.  
Bitwit Harte:that is because she is royalty, sir.  
Megatron:thats Lord Megatron to you human.  
Mizuki ShiBara:*rolls eyes*  
Alyss Heart:oh, Bitwit isnt exactly human. He is part of a white rabbit type species called Tutors.  
Megatron:is that so?  
Bitwit Harte:that is correct. I record all of wonderlands history.  
Megatron:interesting..  
Bitwit Harte:ah! the butler spilled tea on my books!  
Alyss Heart:oh dear!  
Bitwit Harte:forgive me Queen Alyss, i have to leave. *bows*

Bitwit Harte has left chatroom

Alyss Heart:^^""  
Megatron:hmmmm *smirks*  
Mizuki ShiBara:dont even think about is Mega-idiot  
Megatron:grrrr..  
Optimus Prime:*sighs*  
Mizuki ShiBara:whats up prime?  
Optimus Prime:The jettwins are bugging Ratchet again  
Mizuki ShiBara:twins?...heh..i know how ya feel  
Optimus Prime:what do you mean?  
Miko:do you have twin bros? :O  
Mizuki ShiBara:no! =.= i have a friend who has yonger bros who are twins..  
Optimus Prime:really?  
Mizuki ShiBara:yea...their always blowing shit up in Area 0..  
Megatron:area 0?  
Mizuki ShiBara:i already went over this im not telling u again...and DEFENITYLY not u mega-dumbass..  
Megatron:*growls*  
Blitzwing:*crazy personality* hahahaha! 8D  
Mizuki ShiBara:but yea, their annoying..

Aaron has entered chatroom  
Adam has entered chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:you gotta be kidding me!  
Optimus Prime:what?  
Adam:Hi Mizu! =D  
Aaron:hey mizu =)  
Mizuki ShiBara:the...twins...=_=  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* so ze tvins namez are Aaron and Adam..?  
Mizuki ShiBara:yes...*grumbles*  
Aaron:yup!  
Adam:yup!  
Mizuki ShiBara:didnt Nowella tell u, u guys were NOT allowed on here?  
Aaron and Adam:...noooooo .  
Mizuki ShiBara:=.=  
Miko:well its nice to meet ya twins! im Miko!  
Alyss Heart:very nice to meet you both, I`m Alyss Heart.  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* vi guess nize to meet you..vi am Blitzwing.  
Optimus Prime:it is nice to meet you, Aaron and Adam. I am Optimus Prime.  
Megatron:and I, am Lord Megatron *smirk*  
Mizuki ShiBara:*cough*mega-moron*cough*  
Megatron:grrr!  
Adam:lol! its nice to meet you all to! im Adam!  
Aaron:and im Aaron!  
Adam:and wer,  
Aaron:the ShindaTsuki twins!  
Alyss Heart:ShindaTsuki?  
Mizuki ShiBara:its DeadMoon in japanese, its their and Nowellas last name -.-..  
Alyss Heart:oh  
Mizuki ShiBara:like mine is japanese for DeathRose..  
Miko:cool!  
Optimus Prime:who is Nowella?  
Mizuki ShiBara:shes their older sister and one of the doctors and scientisted at Area 0..along with KuroChi..  
Megatron:interesting *smirk*  
Mizuki ShiBara:Megatron if u try anything i will come over there and-  
Megatron:and what!  
Mizuki ShiBara:*demonic voice* i will rip u limb from limb...slowly and painfully just to hear u scream...then rip wire after wire slowly..then carv out your optics and personally escort you to hell...  
Adam:o.o"  
Aaron:o.o"  
Miko:O_O;;  
Alyss Heart:O.O  
Blitzwing:*voilent/sargent personality*..are you sure shes not a desepticon..!  
Megatron:...ha! let YOU can do that!  
Mizuki ShiBara:*smirks evilly*  
Adam:O_O  
Aaron:O_O  
Adam:s-shes smiling...O_O...  
Aaron:O_O that alone...  
Adam:should scare you O_O  
Miko:uhhhh *hides*  
Optimus Prime:*backs away slowly*  
Alyss Heart:*dose the same as Optimus Prime*  
Blitzwing:*calm personality* vi`ll go tell Knockout to have ze med-bay ready juzt incaze..

Blitzwing has left the chatroom

Megatron:ha! nothing scares me!  
Miko:well she should...*hides behind prime*  
Alyss Heart:*stands back next to Optimus Prime and Miko*  
Adam:*runs and hides behind Optimus Prime aswell*  
Aaron:*hides with bro*  
Mizuki ShiBara:*scythe appears and smirks again*

Nowella has entered chatroom

Nowella:AARON! ADAM!  
Aaron:O_O  
Adam:O_O  
Adam and Aaron:CRAP! *hides behind Mizuki*  
Mizuki ShiBara:*pauses and looks at Nowella* oh, hey Nowella *scythe dissapears*  
Nowella:damn it you 2! get over here NOW! and clean up my lab!  
Adam:DONT HURT US! Dx  
Aaron:HELP US MIZU! DDx  
Mizuki ShiBara:...um..  
Megatron:...?  
Optimus Prime:uhhh?  
Alyss Heart:sooo this is Nowella? o.o  
Miko:im guessing so...*blinks* o.o i guess ur ass just got saved Megatron! xD  
Megatron:*growls* no human saves me!  
Nowella:*looks at megatron and glares almost scaryer then Mizu dose*  
Mizuki ShiBara:bad move dude.. ._." not even i can stop Nowella when shes after Aaron and Adam...if u get in the way...your screwed...BIG time ._."  
Megatron:*looks at Nowella*  
Nowella:for your information, i am not human, i am half Demon and half Cyborg. *glare*  
Megatron:and what are YOU going to do about it?  
Adam:O_O...hes screwed...  
Aaron:O_O yup..  
Nowella:oh...ill get him later...right now *looks back at the twins*  
Aaron and Adam:! *hides behind Mizu*  
Mizuki ShiBara:*side steps*  
Adam:hey! D=  
Nowella:now...GET OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER AND CLEAN UP MY LAB NOW!  
Adam and Aaron:YES MA`AM! Dx *runs off*

Adam has left chatroom  
Aaron has left chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:...they blew up the lab again didn`t they?  
Nowella:yyyyup  
Alyss Heart:o.o"  
Optimus Prime:...o_o"  
Miko:that was...interesting o_o""  
Megatron:*rolls optics*  
Nowella:now, *looks at megatron* its your turn...  
Mizuki ShiBara:*hands Nowella paper with location of the nemises*  
Optimus Prime:*stares at Mizuki*  
Miko:*dose aswell*  
Mizuki ShiBara:i`m a death angel, i almost know where everything is -.-  
Nowella:thanks mizu  
Mizuki ShiBara:no prob, get it on video for me!  
Nowella:will do.

Nowella has left chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:*looks at megatron and smirks* your screwed now..  
Megatron:ha! like you actually know where the ne-HOW DID SHE GET IN-?

Megatron has been disconected

Optimus Prime:o_o..  
Miko:O.O  
Alyss Heart:O.o"  
Mizuki ShiBara:*side smiles*  
Miko:your evil! D: even if he is megatron! you evil! D:  
Alyss Heart:i agree...o.o"  
Optimus Prime:i second that...  
Mizuki ShiBara:*shrugs*  
Alyss Heart:well...i have to go, Bitwit keeps bugging me to study  
Miko:i gotta go to...its late and i have school tomorrow...ugh _ _|||  
Mizuki ShiBara:see ya Alyss, see ya Miko

Miko has left chatroom  
Alyss Heart has left the chatroom

Mizuki ShiBara:well, i have so-DAMN IT! the twins blew something up again!  
Optimus Prime:o_o""  
Mizuki ShiBara:gotta go =.=

Mizuki ShiBara has left chatroom  
Optimus Prime has left chatroom


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys, Mizu here again and with chapter 5! so...yea, i do NOT own TFP, TFA or LGW, all i own are my OCs Adam, Aaron, Nowella and other OCs as iv said already. but anyway, idk if anyones actually reading this but..i guess enjoy? and plez review!

* * *

Miko has entered the chatroom  
Aaron has entered the chatroom  
Adam has entered the chatroom  
Alyss Heart has entered the chatroom

Knockout, Optimus Prime and Breakdown are already in chatroom

Knockout:oh look, the humans have entered  
Breakdown:yea haha  
Aaron:ey!  
Adam:wer not-  
Aaron:human!  
Adam:D  
Knockout:oh? then what Are you?  
Adam:well, wer both Utsuro Tenshi but  
Aaron:im more angel then demon and  
Adam:im more demon then angel  
Miko:cool!  
Alyss Heart:indeed o.o  
Optimus Prime:so the same as Mizuki right?  
Adam:well, yea exept wer  
Aaron:not death angels  
Knockout:how interesting..  
Breakdown:*rolls optics*  
Miko:hey...where is Mizu anyway? o.o  
Alyss Heart:i don`t know..  
Miko:shes normally always on here o.o  
Breakdown:maybe megatron finally killed her sorry ass haha!  
Knockout:haha maybe!  
Miko:hey! dont talk about Mizu like that!  
Adam:yea!  
Aaron:yea!  
Knockout:why not? what are YOU gonna do bout it? hm?  
Optimus Prime:enough, all of you..  
Breakdown:che! we dun have to listen to you, autobot!  
Knockout:yea! *smirk*  
Miko:shut up desepti-idiots!  
Breakdown:*growls*  
Alyss Heart:ENOUGH!  
Miko:o.o!  
Adam:o.o  
Aaron:o.o  
Knockout:o_O  
Alyss Heart:i aplogize but you all are acting like children and need to stop, the only one that is acting mature is Optimus Prime..  
Miko:..sorry  
Adam and Aaron:sorry...  
Knockout:hmph..  
Breakdown:*rolls optics* whatever, im leaving this lame chatroom

Breakdown has left chatroom

Miko:jerk =_=  
Adam:agreed  
Aaron:same..

Halo has entered the chatroom  
Sapphire has entered the chatroom

Miko:Halo and Sapphire..? who are they? o.o  
Aaron and Adam:ACK! *hides behind Optimus Prime*  
Optimus Prime:?  
Alyss Heart:o.o?  
Knockout:o_o?  
Halo:...hello...  
Sapphire:hiya! ^^  
Alyss Heart:um hello o.o  
Optimus Prime:hello  
Miko:hi o.o  
Alyss Heart:whats wrong with the twins? o.o  
Halo:*looks at Aaron and Adam*  
Aaron:GAH! *hides*  
Adam:*hides with aaron*  
Sapphire:*gigles*  
Halo:...oh joy...the twins are on here *sarcastic*  
Sapphire:haaalooo be nice =\  
Halo:i am...  
Sapphire:how was that nice?  
Halo:i didn`t call them dipshits, did i..?  
Sapphire:*sighs* u can be so hopeless sometimes...-.-""  
Aaron: ;~;  
Adam: ;~;  
Miko:oh scrap! teacher caught me on my phone in detention! see ya guys!

Miko has left chatroom

Optimus Prime:*sighs*  
Alyss Heart:o.o?  
Halo:...  
Sapphire:o.o  
Knockout:*yawns* so, Halo and Sapphire, who are u and why are the annoying twins trembling at the site of u/ur name?  
Sapphire:well...at the site of Halos name really ^^""  
Halo:-_-  
Sapphire:well, im Sapphire and im 12 years old ^^ and this is my older sis Halo! shes 19 ^^ Halo is the best fighter there is at Area 0 ^^ and...the most feared...^^""  
Knockout:interesting...  
Aaron and Adam: ;_;  
Alyss Heart:nice to meet you both, im Alyss Heart ^^  
Optimus Prime:nice to meet you both aswell, my name is Optimus Prime.  
Knockout:and i, am Knockout *smirk*  
Sapphire:nice to meet you all! ^^  
Halo:...yea..  
Knockout:so im guessing more humans? -_-  
Halo:*glares*...no...  
Sapphire:^^"""

Jane KuroChi has entered chatroom

Jane KuroChi:hey Halo! Ali got a mission for ya!  
Halo:*sighs* alright  
Sapphire:awww u just got back =  
Alyss Heart:uh...Ali..? o.o  
Sapphire:Ali Caliber, shes the leader of the S.E.O. and commander of Area 0 ^^  
Knockout:how interesting  
Alyss Heart:oh o.o well, then goodbye miss Halo, very nice meet you. ^^  
Halo:...yea...you too...  
Sapphire:see ya sis! see ya Jane! ^^  
Jane KuroChi:see ya people! oh and Halo, if u break ur arm again ill kick ur ass! T  
Halo:..yea yea i know...

Halo has left the chatroom  
Jane Kurochi has left the chatroom

Alyss Heart:what dose she mean by "break ur arm"? o.o  
Sapphire:Halo`s right arm, left eye and half her heart is robotic ^^"  
Knockout:what? o.O  
Sapphire:um...long story ^^"  
Optimus Prime:if i may ask, then why would Jane-  
Sapphire:Jane is the doctor, tech engineer, mechanic and robotics engineer at Area 0 and..also Halos mechanic ^^"  
Alyss Heart:oh i see o.o  
Optimus Prime:i didn`t know that was possable  
Sapphire:well, when it comes to Jane, it is ^^"  
Alyss Heart:soo...since you said Area 0...do you know where Mizuki is..?  
Sapphire:*looks down* um...w-well..

Mizuki ShiBara has entered chatroom

Alyss Heart:Mizuki! there you are!  
Sapphire:mizu! o.o  
Aaron and Adam:Mizuki! O.O!  
Optimus Prime:hello Mizuki  
Knockout:*yawns*  
Mizuki ShiBara:...hi...  
Alyss Heart:where were you?  
Mizuki ShiBara:...at a funeral..  
Alyss Heart:a funeral? o.o why?  
Mizuki ShiBara:*looks down*  
Knockout:*smirks* aww, did one of Mizukis little friends die?  
Mizuki ShiBara:u no what! bite me asshole!  
Knockout:haha! so i was right? let me guess, u killed who ever it was?  
Mizuki ShiBara:SHUT UP!  
Sapphire:shut up Knockout!  
Aaron and Adam:yea!

Megatron has entered the chatroom

Knockout:so what did u kill em with? ur hell scythe?  
Mizuki ShiBara:I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Megatron:what is going on here Knockout?  
Knockout:oh lord megatron! just having fun *smirks*  
Aaron:and you need to shut ur mouth!  
Adam:yea!  
Megatron:*reads the chat* ha! so Mizuki killed her friend, eh?  
Mizuki ShiBara:I DID NOT! SO SHUT THE F**K UP!  
Megatron:haha!  
Optimus Prime:Megatron, Knockout you both need to stop  
Megatron:ha! make me prime!  
Alyss Heart:i agree with prime  
Knockout:ha! you cant make us!  
Sapphire:ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP IT NOW!  
Adam:O.O  
Aaron:O.O  
Alyss Heart:O.O!  
Optimus Prime:!  
Knockout:O.o  
Sapphire:Mizuki`s best friend Markus died today because of Shinkuma! not her! and he was the first, best friend Mizuki had! Mizuki misses him alot and u all are only making it worse! so SHUT UP! and STOP TEASING HER ABOUT IT! OR ILL SEND HALO, JANE AND ALI AFTER UR ASSES!  
Aaron and Adam:O_O *hides*  
Alyss Heart:O.O  
Optimus Prime:O_o  
Knockout:o_O  
Megatron:...  
Sapphire:*breaths out and crosses arms*  
Mizuki:*looking down with hair in face*...thanks sapph...  
Sapphire:no problem Mizu =  
Megatron:*rolls optics* how stupid..  
Sapphire:*glares*  
Megatron:only a weak HUMAN would greeve over just a lost "friend"  
Mizuki ShiBara:*fists tighten*  
Knockout:maybe she IS a human!

Mizuki ShiBara has left the chatroom

Adam and Aaron:O_O  
Sapphire:...i dont think ill need to call Jane, Ali or Halo o_o"  
Megatron:ha! like she can do an-HOW DID SHE GET IN THE BASE AG-  
Knockout:GAH!

Megatron has been disconnected  
Knockout has been disconnected

Aaron and Adam:O_O  
Alyss Heart:oh dear O_O  
Sapphire:o.o  
Optimus Prime:...

Sapphire:...um...well...that went...well...o_o"  
Optimus Prime:*looks at Sapphire*  
Aaron:*looks at Sapphire*  
Adam:*looks at sapphire*  
Alyss Heart:*dose same*  
Sapphire:what! i didnt cause it!


	6. Attention Readers!

**_ATTENTION READERS!:  
This story has been discontinued._**

Dear Readers,  
If there IS anyone reading this, plez review and let me know! but until i know that theres atleast people reading this, this story/fanfic shall be discontinued. So, if there actually IS someone reading this and want to save this, plez let me know and i`ll try my best to keep posting more. Please and Thank You.

~Mizuki ShiBara~


End file.
